Mi realidad
by Andrea-Miko
Summary: Para llegar a estar junto a alguien, muchas veces tienes que pasar por muchos obstaculos ... One-Short.. SesshXkag


En un principio no nos tolerábamos, éramos indiferentes el uno del otro, me confundías con otra y eso no me hacía gracia.

Luego todo cambio al romper esa joya, tuvimos que emprender un viaje, para recuperar los fragmentos de la shikon-no-tama, durante todo ese tiempo que estuvimos viajando, conocimos personas de las cuales nos hicimos amigos, creamos recuerdos, superamos obstáculos, entre tantas cosas.

Y sin imaginarlo, me fuiste atrayendo, poco a poco fuiste cambiando, eras más cálido, te fuiste abriendo a mí, y poco a poco tu corazón fue sanando.

Y paso, me enamore de ti, de tus ojos ámbar, la calidez y protección que sentía a tu lado, de que a pesar de todas nuestras peleas, siempre sabíamos como volver a la normalidad.

Pero tenía miedo de expresarte lo que sentía, por el simple hecho de que tenía miedo a que todo cambiara entre nosotros, éramos más unidos ahora, pero en ese entonces me fui cegando, para ver si con eso podría mitigar un poco mi dolor, porque sabía muy bien que tu aun no te habías olvidado de ella y desde que regreso en algunas noches cuando creías que todos dormíamos y nadie se daría cuenta, ibas hacia ella.

Pero aun así te dije que quería seguir a tu lado, que lo único que quería más que nada en el mundo era hacerte compañía, trate de olvidarte, trate de borrar todo ese rastro de sentimientos no correspondidos por ti, y por más que me doliera, no podía, simplemente no podía. Te amaba demasiado

Fueron pasando ciertas cosas que me confundían, tu acciones y tus actitudes, así que me arme de valor, yo sé muy bien que tu sabias lo que sentía por ti, te lo demostraba todo el tiempo, pero la cobardía y otra vez ese miedo me invadía, mi corazón estaba lo suficientemente roto, como para sufrir otra desilusión.

Buscaba siempre el consuelo en los brazos de mi amiga, ella me apoyo, escucho y me ayudo, su fortaleza me hacia admirarla, después de todo lo ocurrido con ella, siempre tenía esa sonrisa y estaba incondicionalmente para mi.

Teníamos muchas peleas, en una de ellas, no lo soporte mas y me fui a mi casa, para ver si así podía pensar claramente, pero fue imposible, era masoquista, no podría sacarte de mi corazón.

Decías cosas hirientes y poco a poco nos fuimos distanciando, las cosas volvían hacer como eran en un principio.

Me dolía demasiado, tenía mi orgullo sabes? y te ibas con ella y por mas que lo negaras, ya no te creía y por más que trataba de hacer me fuerte e indiferente, me sentía devastada.

Poco a poco trate de engañarme a mi misma diciendo que te despreciaba o me eras indiferente, hasta llegue a decir que te odiaba, pero era una vil y absurda mentira, te seguía amando.

Mis amigos me apoyaban y estaban para mí en eso momentos de tristeza.

Aun continuamos, seguimos en nuestra misión, sigo a tu lado, se que todo el amor que tengo hacia ti no es correspondido, nunca fuiste mío por que nunca te llegue a tenerte.

Así que por fin tengo el coraje de pensar en mí y ver más allá de todo, uno crea su propio futuro así que he decidido ser feliz y no sufrir más por ti y poco a poco olvidar el amor que siento por ti.

Hasta que un buen día, tratando de huir de todos mis tormento, en un claro de aquellos bosques de esa época, nuestros caminos se unieron.

Ahí estaba él con ese porte tan gallardo y aristócrata, con sus ojos ámbar al igual que él pero tan diferentes al mismo tiempo, fríos y a simple vista carente de emociones, y esa arrogancia que te representaba.

Paso el tiempo y continuamos tropezándonos, nuestros caminos se juntaban, hasta que se convirtieron en encuentros furtivos,

Nadie sabía lo nuestro, aprovechábamos esas noches en donde él se iba o simplemente estaba desprotegido en esas noches de luna nueva, en donde la oscuridad reinaba, pero siempre tus ojos me guiaban.

Nos fuimos convirtiendo sin imaginarnos en amantes, esas noches fueron testigos de nuestras pasiones desenfrenadas, de deseos reprimidos y ansias.

El simple tacto sobre mi piel, despertaba en mi todo tipo de reacciones, sucumbía ante ti con cada roce, beso caricia tuya, enloquecía, fue con el mi primera vez, y por instinto trataba de darte el mayor de los placeres, y estaba segura que te los daba, como? cuando pronunciabas mi nombre entre tus gemidos sensuales, nos dábamos placer mutuamente, era algo inimaginable.

La delicadeza con que hacía que mi ropa se deslizara sobre mi piel, haciendo sentir esos estremecimientos, sus manos recorriendo cada rincón de mi piel, sus labios posándose en mis labios, mis pechos, mi vientre, era como para caer en la locura y nunca poder salir de ella, cuando me penetraba, y sufríamos esos espasmos de placer, donde solo se escuchaban nuestros nombres, sensaciones y sentimientos con cada gemido y orgasmos que teníamos, cuando por fin alcanzábamos el paraíso juntos al llegar al clímax al mismo tiempo.

Ya no podía ocultar su olor en mi piel, era evidente, yo era su mujer, su compañera, su confidente, su todo, al igual que él era todo mío.

Así que por fin fuimos descubiertos, tú te sentías herido por mi traición, yo simplemente te dije que con su hermano encontré todo lo que con el no, y no me arrepentía de nada, que lo amaba y esa era mi realidad.

Recuerdo que enfureciste tu lado bestia estaba controlándote, hasta intentases dañarme, pero no lo lograste, el siempre velaba por mí y mi seguridad, te arrojo lejos, y cuando por fin recobraste el control, vistes el error que habías cometido.

Mis amigos me apoyaron, ellos sabían lo que había sufrido por ti así que me dieron su apoyo, y por más que te doliera sabía que estaba en todo mi derecho.

La búsqueda por fin se estaba acabando, yo estaba al lado él y de sus acompañantes, esa pequeña que lo acompañaba siempre, me robo el corazón mi instinto maternal salió a flote, éramos una familia.

Por fin llego el di en que pondríamos fin a todo, ese demonio que lo único que causo fue el mal, estaba frente a todos nosotros, y fue así como inicio nuestra pelea, fue dura, salimos lastimados, pero vencedores, yo estaba demasiado cansada y agotada, había perdido sangre al tratar de proteger a nuestra hija, mire tus ojos que reflejaban preocupación, y te dije que todo estaría bien.

Fui llevada a mi época mi condición no podía ser atendida por la anciana, increíblemente pasantes hacia mi época, mi familia al ver mi estado me llevaron a un hospital, donde mi recuperación fue positiva, hasta me dieron la más grata sorpresa, estaba esperando un hijo de él, del ser que mas amaba.

Tome la decisión de irme contigo a la otra época, mi familia me apoyo solo querían que fuera feliz, la perla desapareció, pero no sin antes revivir a esas personas inocentes que murieron a bases de engaños a manos de ese demonio maligno.

Yo por fin cumplí mi promesa de ser feliz tengo una familia al lado del ser amado, tengo amigos que son más bien como hermanos.

Pero la perla había hecho algo por mí, me convirtió a mí, a mis hijos y a mis amigos en yokais completos, para así pasar mucho tiempo juntos.


End file.
